Fools In Love
by LeleD2010
Summary: Jade West never does anything by halves, and love is no exception. And when she sings, she sings for him.  Just like she always does.  Beck&Jade


"_**Fools in love, gently hold each other's hands forever. Fools in love, gently tear each other limb from limb."**_ _Fools in Love_- _**Inara George.**_

I haven't forgotten my open fics lol But this idea hit me Thursday night and it demanded to be written. So, worry not dears =)

Dan Schneider, excuse me while I proceed to clean up the mess you've made.

-.-.-.-.-

He walks into the café, and his senses are instantly taken by the relaxed vibe that surrounds the locale.

It's a safe haven, of sorts; a place for artist to express themselves without fear of judgment or ridicule.

The young man is no stranger to these, yet somehow, this place in particular feels different from the rest. The musician in him has this overwhelming sensation that he'll be bearing witness to something amazing soon, he just doesn't know what.

The lights are dimmed, using the small lamps hanging over each table as their main source of illumination. Everything about the establishment screams intimacy: from the dark, rich tones of the décor, to the vintage furniture and comfortable leather couches.

He realizes he's been standing near the entrance for a while when the entire place quiets down, and he notices people crowding around the stage, blocking his view from the next performer. Quickly snapping out of his momentary daze, he makes his way towards an empty table near the back. Shrugging off his black leather jacket, he throws it onto the empty space next to his seat and is about to sit down when he really hears it.

It's a voice he would recognize anywhere.

_Baby, you've got the sort of hands, to rip me apart_

_And Baby, you've got the sort of face, to start this old heart_

_But your eyes are warning me this early morning _

_That my love's too big for you, my love_

The strong and perfectly toned voice resonates throughout the room. He freezes for a second, shocked to find her here out of all the places in the city. Still, he has to admit that the café has _Jade_ written all over it, and it's exactly the type of dark and mysterious things she's always been attracted to. He contemplates making his presence known, but decides against it (something inside him knows she never wanted him to see this).

He tells himself it's because he doesn't want to ruin her performance, but a voice in the back of his mind (and the beat his heart skipped) remind him that he's a liar.

Truth is, Jade West has always had a special place in his heart. And he's been worried about her lately.

_That you don't need me, but you won't leave me_

He can't help but feel a shock of guilt run down his spine when her voice briefly breaks on the word _leave_. He knows he could have done something (anything) to prevent her current state (but he didn't). Her tone is loaded with pent up feelings and emotions, so much longing love and heartache, that he can feel the edges of his eyes sting and his throat close up (when did it get so hard to breathe?).

She never does anything by halves, and love is no exception.

She's singing her heart out; completely opened and vulnerable for once. As tough as she is, Jade West always sings it from the heart. She gives everything she has, dishing out perfection as if it were going out of style. Her walls are down, and he wonders if there's a chance she might cry; something he never wants to see her do.

(Except, that's not entirely true)

A part of him, the one that still can't let go of the fact that she's never noticed (wanted) him the way he needed her, silently rejoices in the fact that she's in heartbreak.

That darkness inside of him (that everybody has, deep down inside) is glad that her personality forces her to hide her feelings, just the way he had to hide his. Because _now_ he knows for certain that she understands (finally).

A familiar bitterness seizes control of his rationality, and he can't help the tendrils of resentment that wrap themselves around his heart as he listens to her sing. Because she's not singing for him (she never has).

She's singing for _him_ (like always).

His selfishness wants to walk up to her and remind her that _he_ would have never hurt her. _He_ would have never left her walk out that door, _hell_, he would've have run after her like a madman.

Reputation be damned; he'd take 'humbled & loved', over 'cool & alone' anytime.

He watches from his table as she half walks, half stumbles towards an empty barstool once her song is over, and visually drops her body onto the stall. He can tell that she's letting her act down for a moment, confident no one in the group of strangers knows who she is and can use it against her. Her shoulders droop as if she's crumbling from an invisible weight pressing down on her, and he knows exactly how she feels in that moment, because she's made him feel that way more times than he can count.

It's exhausting keeping up a façade at all times, always having to keep a mask and reputation intact. High school is all about survival of the fittest, and if you break down they will tear you apart. He knows Jade knows the rules, so he watches everyday as she throws her shoulders back and keeps her chin up in defiance, simply _daring_ anyone to try and mess with her.

It works on everyone who doesn't really know her, and those who do (like him) simply shake their heads and sigh in defeat as she refuses to deal with the elephant in the room.

Denial is such a beautiful place.

It's not that she denies her current relationship statues, but more that they all know she doesn't really _accept_ it.

It's killing her, and everybody can see it.

He's torn between being a good friend and going up to her to offer what little comfort he can, and walking away from there and pretending he never saw a thing. He tells himself it's because this is her haven, her one place where she can be free to express herself without worries. In reality, it's the same bitter part of him wants to leave her there to deal with her own mess, to hurt just a little bit longer.

Maybe then she's wish she'd chosen him instead.

The rational part of his brain reminds him that he can't blame her for something she's not even aware she did.

It's not really her fault he fell in love with her, much less that she was too blinded with the so-called 'love of her life' to notice the way her unintentional and unknown refusal had hurt him.

A part of him never wanted her to leave _him_ anyways. The loyal, trustworthy side of him that everyone could count on had rooted for _their_ relationship, offered his support at (_almost_) all times. He'd wanted his friends to be happy, to have love and affection in their lives. He'd pushed his own feeling aside and stood out of their way.

At the end of the day, they'd always had each other.

And he was always alone.

You know, until _he_ suddenly decided that he wasn't sure what he wanted (how could he be such an idiot?).

He was furious with him, with _them_. Because how could they throw everything away, let it all die so easily, when so many people had pushed away their own feelings for them?

So now at the end of the day, they were all alone.

He was still battling his inner debate, when he noticed a guy around his age approach her and take a seat in the stall next to hers. His back was facing him, but he could clearly see from Jade's expressions that she wasn't threatened by his presence. Relaxing (and feeling like a fool for staring at her for the past few minutes), he decided to leave her be. Throwing his jacket back on, he pulled out his wallet and dropped a few bills on the table to pay for the coffee he'd ordered. Glancing one last time in her direction, he was startled to watch as she lost her balance and nearly fell to the floor when the mystery man tried to lead her outside.

And that's when he knew something was (obviously) wrong.

Making his way over to her side, he was surprised to see just how dazed and unfocused her normally sharp eyes really were. She squinted her eyes shut a few times before she was finally able to recognize him through her clouded mind.

"Andre?" She questioned, and her voice was so lost and confused that he felt fury flood through his veins over the realization that dawned on him like a bucket of ice water.

She'd been drugged.

Without thought, he raised his fist and brutally brought it down on her attackers face, effectively knocking him to the floor. The man protested in anger but remained on the floor as Andre pulled Jade into his side and wrapped an arm around her waist to provide support. He glared at him but turned away, informing one of the waitresses to call the police on the offender. A sudden need to vomit at the mere thought of what could have possibly happened to her invaded him, but he pushed it away and focused on helping her instead.

"Where we going?" Jade murmured next to him as she relaxed in his hold while he led her outside.

"I'm gonna take you to your house so you can take a nap and sleep all this off," he promptly informed her, and was more than thankful when she didn't object and throw a fit over being told what to do. Instead, she leaned her head on his shoulder and obliged when he led her into his car.

Once he made sure she was buckled in, he walked to the driver's and started their path back towards her home. He was trying to come up with a sensitive way of inform her mother of the situation when Jade decided it was time to strike up a conversation.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Andre nearly slammed his foot down on the breaks as her words registered in his brain, and he fought the sudden urge to go wonky that was trying to overtake him.

"Wha..Um..Huh?" Was his brilliant response after a long moment of raking his mind for a suitable answer to her random questioning.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She repeated, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

He caught her stare from the corner of his eyes, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, quickly looking away from the intensity he found in them.

"Sure, I mean; yeah," he conceded, trying his best to avoid looking at her.

Pretty was nowhere near the way he saw her; the word itself couldn't possibly capture what he felt and saw every time his eyes landed on her. He couldn't explain that to her though, not without giving himself away. This was in no way safe territory.

"Thanks," she murmured before adding; "It's just, sometimes I think that maybe if I was a little bit prettier, Beck would've come after me, you know? Maybe then he wouldn't be looking at other girls."

Her voice broke as she spoke, and Andre didn't miss the solitary tear that slid down her perfect porcelain cheek before she swiftly wiped it away. There was so much doubt in her voice, so many insecurities surfacing now that the drugs in her system had removed all her inhibitions that it broke his heart, and for once, he really wanted nothing more than to take all her hurt away.

He pushed his pride away, and finally turned around to face her when they stopped at a red light, because this was the girl he loved, and she needed him to be strong and help her right now.

"Jade, you're gorgeous. He didn't follow you because he's an idiot, but any other guy would've run after you in a heartbeat, trust me," he emphasized.

His words were filled with confidence and assurance, not a hint of doubt in them. His eyes bore into hers and he noticed exactly the moment in which even through all her current confusion and tampered state of mind, she was able to understand just how far beyond friendship his feelings for her went.

He tried to suppress the tiny ray of hope inside of him that maybe now that she knew, there'd be a chance for them together. Maybe all the time away from Beck made her realize that she could be happy with somebody else, somebody like him?

Of course, that wasn't going to happen (because when is it ever easy for him?).

Her eyes filled with sadness for him, and a frown formed on her lips as she tried to find a way to let him down easily. He didn't need it though; he'd known what her answer would be all along.

"Andre, I care about you," she started, and he held his breath as he waited for the final blow he knew was coming. "But regardless of what's happening; I love him. I'm so sorry," she finished.

Her voice was full of sorrow, and Andre wondered if it was all really for him, or if maybe a part of it was for herself as well. Sorrow over being in love with somebody who could hurt her as much as he did. And sorrow over not being able to change a thing about it.

The heart wants what the heart wants, regardless of reason.

"I know, and it's OK," he assured her.

(Even if it wasn't).

She turned away from him then, too overwhelmed to deal with anything else. She finally lost the battle and felt herself succumb to the drugs intended effect, proceeding to black out in her seat a few minutes before Andre arrived at the West Residence.

Besides her, Andre sighed and wondered just how exactly that had all ended up in the mess they were in.

-.-.-.-.-

The next morning at school, Andre was grabbing his history notes out of his locker when Jade walked up to him. He had kind of half expected her to avoid him, but then again, Jade West never avoided anyone or anything (except Beck Oliver).

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Morning," he replied, waiting to see if she'd bring up the previous night's events. He wasn't stupid; he knew there was a very large possibility that she wouldn't remember a thing.

And she sure wasn't going to remind her either.

They both stood there awkwardly looking at each other, before Jade got tired of the obvious tension and decided to get through with it.

"Look, I remember," she admitted. "I remember everything, and I just wanted to thank you for stopping me from, you know…" she ran off. "And for taking me home and explaining everything to my mom. You really saved me from this one," she thanked him, sincere gratitude in her voice.

"Just, try to not to let it happen again," he tried to joke to alleviate the awkwardness he felt. She smiled at him, and nodded before turning away from and beginning to walk away. She was almost at her locker when she stopped and turned around, making her way back to Andre and wrapping her arms around him in an embrace full of gratitude and friendship.

He quickly returned it, and closed his eyes as he took in everything that was Jade West for a single time, a few moments before she took it away again.

"I'm gonna be there tonight again, singing a song. Maybe you can meet me there and we can talk about what happened, but please don't tell anyone," she informed him, extending an offer to mend their unstable friendship.

He didn't bother to even convince himself that maybe she wanted to speak of something else, something more.

"I'll meet you there," he answered her.

In that moment, Beck made his presence known as he rounded the hallway and stopped next to them. Jade's eyes widened as they met his, and she quickly turned around and walked away from them, waving goodbye to Andre as she left.

One look into Beck's eyes and he knew that the boy in question had heard at least part of the conversation he'd had with his former girlfriend. There was so much betrayal in his face that the only thing he could do to stop himself from lashing out was to walk away without another word, leaving Andre alone in the hallway.

Later, Andre spent the rest of the day really observing the two ex-lovers.

He had two options, and based on what he felt, he'd make his decision.

Mostly though, he focused on Beck, and was surprised at what he realized.

The boy was a mess, to say the least.

Andre pretended not to notice the accusatory glares Beck directed at him, or the way he'd stiffened in his seat when Jade decided to have lunch with them again for the first time in weeks, but sat next to him. Beck had turned his attention elsewhere, and focused on Cat's conversation for a few minutes before excusing himself.

Tori kept sending worried glances in all directions, knowing that something was wrong within the group of friends, but not being able to pinpoint exactly what it was.

When he walked back into the locker area, he was surprised (but not really shocked) to find Beck leaning against his locker. His back was pressed to the wall, and in his hands he held a necklace with a single ring attached to it. Beck's eyes were transfixed on the ring, while his fingers played with the necklace that secured it.

Andre recognized it the second he saw it.

"You know, when I gave her the ring I thought we were gonna be endgame."

Andre walked towards him, knowing he'd been caught.

"I think we all thought you were gonna end up together."

Beck raised his eyes from the jewelry piece and locked them on Andre, jealousy burning in them, but also traces of defeat that Andre had never seen in them before.

"Are you trying to take my girl, bro?" Beck asked him, emphasizing on the familiar tone and for once skipping all small talk and getting straight to the point. Andre didn't miss the betrayal that was unmistakably present in his words.

"She's not really yours to lose, since you left her, remember?" Andre shot back, and the glare that he received in return was so foreign from the normally calm Beck that for a second he thought that maybe he was speaking with an angry Jade instead.

"She still loves me," he stated.

Fact was, Andre heard the slight panic in his voice, and he wasn't sure if Beck was trying to convince him or himself.

He fought the urge to taunt him, to tell him that Jade didn't love him anymore and see if that finally made him snap out of robot-like behavior and do something, anything. Another part of him feared that, still clinging to his last strand of hope. He wanted to do the right thing.

But he didn't, because he was his friend (and maybe because he wasn't always so sure of that).

So instead he decided on a simple truth, and went with that.

"Look man, all I know is; she's not gonna wait forever." And with that, he walked away.

He knew what he had to do.

-.-.-.-.-

He sits at the back of the café and watches as _he_ waits for her next to the stage once her song is over.

She looks uncomfortable, to say the least, but after staring at his dark eyes for a few seconds she complies. When he offers his hand to lead her to a more private booth so they can talk, she tentatively takes it and it breaks his heart to literally watch as he steals her heart away from him.

He fights the urge to go up to them and wedge his way between them, to separate them at all costs, even if he physically has to be that desired barrier.

But he doesn't, because he knows she would hate the interruption (and him for causing it)

Even from where he's sitting across the room, he can see the way hope enters her eyes for the first time in weeks, illuminating her beautiful face before it gets dimmed away in a flash.

Then there's anger in them.

He watches as an argument breaks out and continues for what seems like forever until finally she gets up and grabs her purse, looking ready to leave and never look back.

He holds his breath, and a part of him wants her to keep walking and leave him behind. Her eyes begin to water as her tears brim and fall freely from her eyes, but she makes no noisy that would give away her imminent breakdown.

Then suddenly, her argument partner's off his chair and chasing after her before she can take another step away. He pulls her arm back towards him and she all but falls on top of him as her body crashes against his tall frame. He places one hand on her neck and another on her cheek and before she knows it he's kissing her like if his life depends on it (which it kind of does).

She pushes him away at first, because she's stronger than this and she doesn't need a man to make her feel better. She'd sworn she would stay away from him, that she was completely fine on her own. But that didn't stop her lips from responding to his, or her arms from going from pushing him away to wrapping around him and pulling him closer.

He's not completely sure, but he's pretty certain he hears the words 'never letting go again' even from where he's sitting. The whole crowd had quieted down to observe the scene unfolding before them with the wonderful lonely singer and her mysterious guest.

He sees the way her eyes shine with love and adoration for him again, at finally getting the only thing she wanted all along; for him to show he's willing to fight for her, that he cares.

And then he knows he's lost.

_Fools in love, are there any creatures more pathetic?_

_Fools in love, never knowing when they lost the game._

He can barely stop the humorless laugh that wants to come out when his mind remembers the irony of her song choice as he watches them, and wonders for a moment if maybe she thought of him at all when she picked it.

He knows she didn't.

Because her name is Jade West; but his isn't Beck Oliver.

His name is Andre Harris, and his name will never be linked to hers the way _his_ is.

Nobody will ever instantly think of her when they mention his name, the way they do with him.

Even he himself had claimed it before, his subconscious always knowing the reality; he just hadn't accepted it.

'_If you invite Beck, you get Jade too.'_

Nobody heard combat boots and immediately thought of the Andre and Jade, but of Beck&Jade's love for them instead.

They would never notice how a t-shirt she's wearing didn't belong to her, but to Andre. Because Jade didn't borrow bright t-shirts from him, but stole Plaid and rock band shirts from Beck.

When she smiled, those smiles that flashed her pearly white teeth and reached her eyes, lighting them up like the night sky, her eyes were always staring at his. Always.

And when people saw that simple little necklace that hanged from her neck, all they could think about was how she'd gotten the boy, and he'd promised her forever and always, and meant it.

(Regardless of his moments of stupidity).

Which is why when Andre Harris walked away from Beck Oliver earlier that morning, he decided he was going to help his idiot of a best friend get back the girl they both loved, but only loved him.

Because that's what love is really all about; loving someone more than you do yourself, caring about their happiness more than your own.

As much as it hurt him, he did it because he knew that she would never really be happy, never really love anyone, as much as she did Beck.

Since neither of them would take the first step to mending their relationship, Andre took it for them.

He wrote down the name and address to the café, and told Beck to be there. No explanations.

'Be there, and just listen.'

And for once, he actually did.

So as he stared at the couple a few feet away from him, watching as Beck clutched Jade to his chest and she buried her face in his shoulder, he pushed away the part of him that wanted to be Beck in that moment, and allowed himself to be happy for his friends.

A feeling of emptiness threatened to creep up into him, but then he watched as Jade's eyes opened when she rested her face on Beck's shoulder and proceeded to scan the room incessantly until they landed on his eyes. He could tell that she knew he'd told Beck where to find her, and that he was in part responsible for their make up.

'Thank You,' she mouthed, and her gaze had so much gratitude and kindness directed at him, that Andre knew he'd made the right decision.

She would be happy and loved.

And that was enough.

-.-.-.-.-

**AN: It's 6 am. What am I still doing up? The sun came up already, which means I've been writing all night 0.0**

**Ah! Had you worried there for a second, I hope! If not, I failed at it and I hope you enjoyed it anyways lol**

**Just to clarify: the whole fic was written from Andre's POV.**

**In the last scene, he's watching from a table away as Beck and Jade get back together (stalker much?) haha**

**I wanted to try something different, especially since I've been pissed at Andre since TWC and I wanted to help him redeem himself. **

**Don't forget to Review Dears **

**-LeleD2010**


End file.
